Kūgo Ginjō
Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) ist ein geheimnissvoller Mann, welcher 17 Monate nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki seine Shinigamikräfte verlor, auftauchte. Er ist außerdem der Anführer der Gruppe Xcution. Erscheinung Kūgo hat fast schulterlange, schwarze Haare, welche er, ähnlich wie Sōsuke Aizen, zurückgegelt trägt. Er ist groß gewachsen und trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke mit Fellkragen, darunter ein helles T-Shirt, sowie eine dunkle Hose und eine Halskette in Form eines Kreuzes. Charakter Kūgo scheint ein guter Manipulator zu sein und weiß somit genau, was er sagen muss, um die Leute zu einer gewissen Handlung zu bringen. Er besitzt ansonsten einen recht ruhigen Charakter und scheint sich kaum Emotionen anmerken zu lassen. Kugo ähnelt so eher einem Geschäftsmann; er schafft es mit Chad einen Pakt abzuschließen, um diesen für Xcution zu gewinnen. Dieser fordert die Wiederherstellung der Kräfte Ichigo Kurosakis, sollte er der Gruppe beitreten. Ob Kugo diesen Pakt nur einging weil er sich mit seinen Zielen deckte, ist unklar, es ist jedoch sehr wahrscheinlich, da Ichigo als Halbshinigami so oder so Ziel seiner Pläne gewesen ist und als menschlicher Vizard so ziemlich das Beste für die Ziele Xcutions zu sein scheint, da ein Halbshinigami in der Lage ist, seine Kräfte mit Fullbringern auszutauschen und umgekehrt. Zudem verfügt Ichigo über ein gewisses Maß an Erfahrung im Umgang mit Hollowkräften und stellt somit das Ideale Gefäß für die "Kraft sämtlicher Fullbringer" dar. Zudem legt Kugo scheinbar großen Wert darauf, gut informiert zu sein, was wohl an seiner manipulativen Eigenschaft liegt. Sein Wissen offenbart er nur Stück für Stück und nutzt sogar seinem Gegenüber unliebsame Informationen, um diesen zu beeinflussen. Ein Beweis seiner Recherchequalitäten dürfte wohl eindeutig der Fakt sein, dass er über Ichigos Hollowfikation Bescheid weiß. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Ginjo, als Shinigami, trifft auf Tsukishima Ginjo war der erste Stellvertretende-Shinigami in der Menschenwelt; für ihn wurde unter anderem das Abzeichen erfunden, welches Ichigo später benutzt, sowie Regeln zum Verhalten aufgestellt. Eines Tages fand Ginjo jedoch heraus, dass das Abzeichen nur dem Zweck diente, der Soul Society die Kontrolle über sein Reiatsu und somit sich selbst zu geben. Es registrierte sowohl Angaben über seinen Aufenthaltsort als auch seinen momentanen Entwicklungsstand und unterdrückte zudem sein eigenes Reiatsu, wenn es sich in Reichweite befand. Diese fehlende Information über die er nie aufgeklärt wurde, ließ ihn glauben, dass er hereingelegt wurde. Er fand heraus, dass Jūshirō Ukitake der Urheber des Ganzen war und fühlte sich vom friedfertigsten Mann der Soul Society verraten. Er tauchte daraufhin unter und schwor, sich zu rächen. Eines Tages traf er auf den jungen Tsukishima, der wie er, ganz allein zu sein schien. Ginjo versprach ihm, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Gemeinsam entdeckten sie die Fähigkeiten des Fullbrings und entwickelten diese immer weiter. Gemeinsam mit Shūkurō Tsukishima gründete Ginjo die Organisation Xcution, um ihre Kräfte weiter zu steigern. Im Laufe der Zeit trafen sie dann nacheinander auf Giriko, Jackie, Yukio und Riruka, die sich ihrer Organisation anschlossen. Handlung Lost Shinigami Saga left|thumb|Erstes Treffen mit Ichigo Kūgo tauchte das erste Mal 17 Monate nach Ichigos Sieg über Sōsuke Aizen auf, bei dem dieser seine Shinigamikräfte verlor. Kūgo wurde seine Tasche von einem Taschendieb gestohlen, was Ichigo bemerkte. Er zögerte nicht lange, konnte den Taschendieb überwältigen und gab Kūgo anschließend dessen Tasche zurück. Kūgo wollte Ichigo daraufhin zu einer Schüssel Ramen einladen, dieser lehnte das aber ab. Nachdem Ichigo gegangen war, zeigte sich Kugo verwundert wie wachsam der ehemalige Ersatzshinigami war. Einige Zeit später tauchte er in Ikumi Unagiya's Unagiya-Shop auf und wollte, dass Ichigo für ihn Isshin Kurosaki beobachtet, der seiner Ansicht nach etwas zu verbergen hatte. Ichigo erklärte ihm daraufhin, dass er, wenn er etwas über seinen Vater wissen wolle, ihn direkt fragen solle. Kūgo meinte jedoch, dass Ichigo nicht alles über seine Familie wisse. Bevor er weiter reden konnte, mischte sich Ikumi ein und bestand darauf, dass Kūgo gehen solle, da der Laden nun schließe, über seinen Auftrag jedoch, würde sie erst nachdenken müssen. Bevor Kūgo sich anschließend aufmachte, merkte er an, dass Ichigo sich doch mal beim Urahara-Shop umsehen solle. Als Kūgo den Laden verlässt, wird er von seinen Gefährten Riruka Dokugamine und Giriko Kutsuzawa bereits erwartet. Diese wundern sich, warum Kūgo es immer noch nicht geschafft hat Ichigo zu sich zu holen. Riruka, die ungeduldig wurde, wollte die Sache nun selbst übernehmen, doch Kūgo meinte, dies sei nicht vonnöten. Als sich Ichigo später zum Urahara-Shop begibt und Karin von dort weggehen sieht, erscheint Kūgo erneut und meint, Ichigo solle Kisuke Urahara nicht so leichtfertig trauen, wenn er seine Familie beschützen will und übergibt Ichigo eine Karte der Xcution damit Ichigo ihn erreichen kann. right|thumb|Ichigo wird Xcution helfen Später, als Uryū Ishida von einem Unbekannten angegriffen wurde, und sich Ichigo immer mehr in die Enge der Ahnungslosigkeit gedrängt fühlt, ruft Ichigo die Nummer Kūgos (verbunden mit einigen Unannehmlichkeiten) an. Beide trafen sich an einem alten Appartment, in dem sich noch weitere Mitglieder von Xcution aufhielten. Bevor sie zum Hauptthema kamen, erklärte Kūgo Ichigo, dass sie vorhaben ihm seine Shinigamikräfte zurück zu geben. Doch bevor er ihm erklärt, wie sie das anstellen wollen, zeigte Kūgo ihm, welche Fähigkeiten sie überhaupt besitzen. Nach einer Demonstration seiner eigenen Kräfte, stießen Riruka und Yasutora Sado, alias Chad, dazu. Chad wurde Mitglied der Organisation um Ichigo seine Kräfte zurückzugeben, worauf Ichigo anfing den Leuten zu vertrauen und einwilligte, ihnen zu helfen. Doch bevor sie ihre Kräfte auf ihn übertragen könnten, um so seine Shinigamikräfte wieder zu erwecken, müsste Ichigo zunächst sein Fullbring aktivieren. Die nächsten Tage beschäftigten sie sich somit mit Ichigos Training. Nach Ichigos erfolgreichem ersten Training kam es jedoch zum Angriff auf Inoue. Sowohl sie als auch Chad schwiegen darüber, worauf Ichigo wieder zu Kugo ging damit er ihn aufklärte wer der Angreifer gewesen sein könnte. Kugo klärte Ichigo daraufhin über ihr ehemaliges Mitglied Shūkurō Tsukishima auf, welcher angeblich bereits einmal einen ehemaligen Shinigami umbrachte der versuchte sein Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. left|thumb|Ginjo schützt Ichigo vor Tsukishima Während Ichigos nächster Trainingsstufe erschien zur selben Zeit Tsukishima im Xcution Hauptquartier um sich Ichigo zu widmen. Sowohl Chad als auch Kugo griffen Tsukishima an um Ichigo zu schützen. Dieser jedoch wollte seine neuen Kräfte ausprobieren und sich für den Angriff auf seine Freunde rächen. Mitten im Gefecht der beiden unterbricht Yukio den Kampf und Tsukishima musste sich zurückziehen. right|thumb|Das dritte Training beginnt Kugo entschied daraufhin mit dem dritten Training fortzufahren und befahl daraufhin Yukio, ihn und Ichigo in dessen Spielekonsole zu laden. Für das dritte Training sollte Ichigo gegen Kugo selbst kämpfen. Während des Trainings stößt Inoue dazu, deren Aufenthalt wohlwollend aufgenommen wird, da sie Ichigos entstandene Wunden heilt. Nach dessen Wiederherstellung spürte Ginjo, dass Ichigo in Orihimes Nähe gleich viel entschlossener kämpfte. Da Ichigo aber weder Ginjos Bewegungen vorahnen, geschweige denn ernsthaft kämpfen konnte, griff Ginjo zu einer List. Als Erstes zerstörte er Ichigos Augen, um ihn erblinden zu lassen, Yukio sollte dann Orihime davon abhalten Ichigo zu heilen. Nachdem er Ichigo erst mehrmals verwundete und dann mit seinem Schwert auf dem Boden gepinnt hatte, erklärte Ginjo er würde nun als nächstes Orihime und Chad töten und Ichigo könnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Durch diese reale Drohung Ginjos war es Ichigo möglich wieder Reiatsu zu erkennen und sein Fullbring zu vollenden. Im Anschluss entschuldigte sich Ginjo bei Ichigo für diese Vorstellung, welche allerdingst dessen Training für beendet erklärte. Alle verließen danach Yukios Spielekonsole, damit Ichigo wieder nach Hause gehen konnte. Doch griff wenig später Tsukishima Riruka, Yukio, Giriko Kutsuzawa und Jackie mit seinem Fullbring an. Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich daraufhin auf Tsukishimas Seite. Ginjo war der einzige, der es schaffte dem Angriff zu entkommen. Er traf daraufhin auf Ichigo der ihm erzählte, dass es sich bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden genauso verhielt. Beide flüchteten dann erstmal in ein geheimes Versteck von Ginjo um die Lage zu besprechen. Ginjo hatte erkannt, dass Tsukishimas Fullbring die Erinnerungen aller Lebewesen malipuliert, die er schneidet, indem er sich selbst in diese einfügt. Ichigo beschloss daraufhin mit Ginjo Tsukishima zu töten, in der Hoffnung ihre Freunde so von dessen Fullbring zu befreien. Kurz darauf erschien Yukio, der sie zu Tsukishima bringen wollte. thumb|left|190px|Ginjo opfert sich um Ichigo zu beschützen Yukio brachte sie zu einem großen alten Haus, indem sich Ichigos sämtliche Schulfreunden sowie seine Schwestern aufhielten. In der ersten Etage wartete Tsukishima mit den Xcution-Mitgliedern. Ginjo zerstörte die Treppe damit niemand ihnen folgen konnte. Während Ichigo daraufhin mit Tsukishima kämpfte, musste Ginjo sich mit seinen Xcution-Freunden, sowie Moe Shishigawara herumschlagen. Da sich Ginjo in der Unterzahl befand, war er deutlich im Nachteil. Als er jedoch sah wie Ichigo Gefahr lief ebenfalls von Tsukshimas Fullbring erwischt zu werden, sprang Ginjo dazwischen. Entsetzt sieht Ichigo mit an, wie Ginjo von Tsukishimas Schwert durchbohrt wird und befürchtet, nun auch seinen letzten Verbündeten verloren zu haben. Doch versichert ihm Ginjo, dass sich bisher nichts geändert hätte. In diesem Moment taucht Uryūaufund zielt wortlos mit seinen Bogen in Ichigos Richtung. thumb|Ginjo zeigt sein wahres Gesicht und lacht über Ichigos Niederlage Bevor Ichigo reagieren kann, streckt ihn Ginjo unerwartet nieder, während Uryu von Tsukishima angegriffen wird. Auf Ichigos bestürzte Frage, ob Tsukishimas Kräfte nun doch gewirkt hätten, erwidert Ginjo, er sei nicht wegen Tsukishima Ichigos Feind. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ginjo seit Beginn mit Tsukishima zusammengearbeitet hatte, damit Ichigos Fullbring sich entwickelt und Ginjo es stehlen kann. Um bei Ichigo keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, lies sich Ginjo von Tsukishimas Fullbring beeinflussen, damit er glaubte Tsukishima sei sein Feind und Ichigo hätte einen vertrauenswürdigen Verbündeten. Als Ginjo erneut von Tsukishimas Klinge erfasst wurde, kehrten lediglich seine wahren Erinnerungen zurück. Ginjo rammt während dieser Erklärung sein Schwert in Ichigos Brust und stiehlt somit dessen Fullbring-Power und letzte Hoffnung wieder ein Shinigami zu werden. Ichigo verliert sämtliche Hoffnung und bricht vor seinen Gegnern in Tränen aus. Ginjo einzige Reaktion darauf ist seine Erwiderung, dass Ichigo glücklich sein solle dass sie ihn nicht getötet haben und will mit Tsukishima gehen. In diesem Moment tauchten jedoch Kisuke, Isshin und Rukia auf, die mit einem von allen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten präparierten Schwert Ichigos Shinigamikräfte wieder herstellten. Geschockt standen Ginjo und Tsukishima nun vor Ichigo der noch eine Rechnung mit ihnen offen hatte.Ohne zu überlegen griff Ichigo seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten an, left|thumb|Ginjo mit Ichigos Fullbring welcher enorme Schwierugkeiten hatte, sich dessen attacken zu erwehren. Nach eigener Aussage hätte er Ichigos Gestuga Tenshou nicht überlebt, wenn er zuvor nicht Ichigos Fullbring absorbiert und sich damit ausgerüstet hätte. Derweil erklärte Toshiro, dass Ichigo Reiatsu quf Niveau der Kommandanten besitzt, lässt jedoch ebenfralls verlauten, dass Ginjo Kugo der erste Stellvertretende-Shinigami war, welcher vor Jahren einfach spurlos verschwand. Die restlichen Mitglieder von Xcution tauchen auf und sowohl Giriko, als auch Yukio beschweren sich bei Ginjo dass er die Kräfte nicht mit ihnen teilt. Ginjo gibt daraufhin Giriko, Yukio, Riruka und Jackie jeweils einen Teil von Ichigos Kräften ab. Shūkurō Tsukishima meint das Ginjo auch Moe Shishigawara etwas von Ichigos Kräften geben solle. Ginjo aber meinte das Shishigawara Fähigkeit lästig sei und ihn Ichigos Fullbring zu bemächtigen, könnte noch zu einem großen Fehler werden, weshalb Ginjo Tsukishima den Auftrag gibt diesen nach den Kämpfen zu beseitigen. Es kommt daraufhin zum Kampf zwischen den Kommandanten der Gotei 13 und Xcution, wobei die Kämpfe in Yukios Spielekonsole ausgetragen werden. Ginjo steht somit Ichigo und Uryu gegenüber. right|thumb|Ginjo vs Ichigo In diesem Kampf zeigte sich dass Ginjo auch einige Fähig- und Fertigkeiten von Ichigo absorbiert hatte weshalb er ein ebenbürdiger Gegner war. Im Verlauf des Kampfes erklärte Ginjo Ichigo was es in Wahrheit mit dem Shinigamiabzeichen auf sich hat, dass dieses zur Kontrolle, Regelung und Ablesung des Reiatsus eines Stellvertretenden Shinigamis diente. Ginjo hoffte dass sich Ichigo nun ihm anschließe sich für diesen Vertrauensbruch an der Gotei 13 zu rächen doch kämpfte Ichigo weiter gegen Ginjo. Beide setzten ihre Bankai frei worauf sie aus Yukios Fullbring entkamen. Letztenendes war Ichigo der stärkere und streckte Ginjo nieder. Dieser fragte sich am Ende ob, wenn beide jeweils zur Zeit des anderen gelebt hätten, er sich genauso Verhalten hätte wie Ichigo und Ichigo sich verhalten hätte wie er. Ginjo verstarb kurz darauf, wobei nach Rirukas Aussage Ichigo Ginjo eigentlich vor sich selbst gerettet hatte. Thousand Year Blood War Saga Nach seinem Tod kam seine Seele zur Soul Society. Dort wurde er von Kūkaku Shiba gefunden welche ihn zu ihrem Haus brachte. Dort traf er dann auch auf Tsukishima und Giriko Kutsuzawa wieder. Gemeinsam trainierten sie zusammen mit Ganju. Nach dem Angriff des Vandenreichs auf die Soul Society, wurde Ichigo mit der königlichen Garde von Kukka zum Reich des Seelenkönigs gebracht. Nachdem sie dies erleidigt hatte, meinte sie dass Ganjo und der Rest weiter trainieren sollten da sie beim nächsten Kampf mitmachen würden worauf sich Ganjo, Ginjo, Tsukishima und Giriko auf den Weg in die Trainningshalle machten. Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Ginjos Bankai *'Fullbring': Kūgo beherrscht die Fähigkeit des "Fullbrings" und kann somit die Seelen von Objekten perfekt kontrollieren. Somit ist es ihm z.B. möglich auf festem Boden, wie auf einem Trampolin zu springen. Sein persönliches Fullbring nennt er Cross of Scaffold, wodurch er aus seiner Halskette ein gewaltiges Breitschwert machen kann. **Wie sich später herausstellt, konnte Ginjo nicht nur Ichigos Fullbring stehlen, sondern auch sämtliche Techniken von ihm, sowie sein Reiatsu. Somit war er in der Lage Getsuga Tensho einzusetzen, bzw. eines von Ichigo mit der Hand zu spalten. *'Shinigamikräfte:' Ginjo schien zu seiner Shinigamizeit bereits ein gewisses Level erreicht zu haben, da er in der Lage ist Bankai einzusetzen. Dieses gibt ihm, ähnlich wie Ichigos, einen deutlichen Kraft- und Geschwindigkeitsschub. *'Hollowfikation:' Als Halbshinigami, dessen Eltern von einem Hollow angegriffen wurden, besitzt Ginjo ebenfalls einen inneren Hollow und kann dessen Kräfte nutzen. *'Cero:' Ginjo ist auch in der Lage ein Cero abzufeuern. Dieses hat eine Neon pinke Farbe und er schießt es mit seiner Schwertspitze ab. Gegen Ichigo war es aber wirkungslos. Ginjo Cero.png|'Ginjo lädt sein Cero an der Schwertspitze auf' Ginjo Cero Canon.png|'und feuert es ab' Trivia *Um sich vor lästigen Anrufen zu schützen, ließ Kūgo ein Verfahren entwickeln, bei dem man mehrmals - mit kleinen Änderungen - seine Telefonnummer wählen muss. *Sein Leibgericht sind Ramen, die er, nach eigener Aussage häufig mit sich herum trägt, falls ihm mal danach ist. *Der Themesong, welchen Kubo für Ginjō ausgewählt hat, ist "Last Man Standing" von Bon Jovi. *Er kennt den Namen von Ichigos Fullbring. Navigation en: Kūgo Ginjō es: Kūgo Ginjō pl: Kūgo Ginjō Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Fullbringer Kategorie:Aushilfsshinigami Kategorie:Xcution Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Antagonisten